legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba
The Golden Stallion of Alī Bābā is the 42nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat The Steps of Knowledge The Temple Games 40 Thieves' Gold (Trapeze Grid) In the legend of Alī Bābā, the thieves hid their gold in caves. In front of each player, there are 9 caves. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to place a piece of gold between his/her feet, swing out, and drop the gold into one of the 9 caves. Then, he/she will go back, grab another piece of gold and try again. The player to fill the most caves in 60 seconds won. Kendra and Jonathan tied with filling 2 caves awarding them both a half pendant of life. Memory (Plugging Holes) Alī Bābā's brother, (Bobby/Babi) Bābā could not remember the password and he was trapped inside the cave. Olmec hoped the players' memory serves them a little better. Beside each player is the fountain of Alī Bābā with 9 holes from which water may spring at any time. In a moment, the water sprayed from the holes in a secret sequence (9, 2, 8, 5, 7, 6, 3, 1, 4). When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to place a marker in the first hole of that sequence. If he/she is right, nothing will happen. Otherwise, he/she will be squirted with Persian Water. Then, he/she will remove his/her stoppers and try again. The players with most correct guesses won. C.J. beat Shannon 7-4 awarding him a half pendant of life. Hidden Gold (Cubbyhole Web) Alī Bābā found the secret hiding place of the 40 Thieves' gold. Beside each team stands a cave with several covered holes and a giant spider web in the center. Each of the holes contains a bag of gold. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player on each team had to scramble up the web to the opening, smash through the cover, grab the gold, and come back down to place it in the team bin. Then his/her partner will repeat the process. The higher the hole, the heavier the bag of gold inside. The team with the heaviest loot in 60 seconds won. Kendra and C.J. had the most gold, beating out the Silver Snakes awarding them a full pendant of life sending them to Olmec's Temple. C.J. shouts "YEAH!" and he and Kendra jump up and down and hug in celebration. The Temple Run The Orange Iguanas had terrible luck in this temple run. The frontrunner started off by heading towards the Throne Room. Upon getting there, he was caught by a guard, completed the objective, and went up. By ascending he unintentionally decided the outcome of the run. In the Heart Room he was taken out of the temple, and his partner followed his steps. The Heart Room and the Observatory both did not open towards the Shrine, and after a giant loop, the team was back on the bottom floor. She made it to the Dark Forest before time expired. Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode in season 2 that features an artifact in the Shrine. *This is the first episode with an untimed temple game. *This episode has the most noticeable delay between the frontrunner being taken out of the temple and the second runner entering. Kendra was delayed by Kirk's failure to notice that C.J. was taken out by about 3 seconds. *This was the only episode to feature a Temple Guard in the Season 2 Heart Room. *After telling the Orange Iguanas what to do in the throne room Olmec incorrectly said "and you could choose to go up into Medusa's Lair" (when that room didn't even exist yet). Instead of The Heart Room. *Kendra was the only person to use all three doors in the Pit. Category:Season 2 Category:Team Run Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Temple Layout X Category:Male Going First